Reality Trouble
by Mordu
Summary: Spin-off of Phoenix Catcher's Fighting the Gods. Something happens with the Vortex Drive and the Astari ends up at the wrong Revanna during Anubis' attack. Will Harry and Michael manage to figure out how they got here and how to return home? There will be no pairings in this story.


**AN This is a spin-off story from Phoenix Catcher's Fighting the Gods. It's basically what I think would happen if the Astari appeared in the reality of the original show over Revanna instead of the story's Revanna. I'm not sure how far I'll end up going in the show before I let the Astari get back to the story reality. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I was that rich, but I'm not. *Sad face***

* * *

_They chatted about Martouf and Tellmar growing up as boys for a while before Michael's image appeared next to them even as Harry felt the massive power of the Astari bloom under them as she readied herself for something. "Harry!" Michael called to him and he turned to face him. "We just heard Osiris tell the other System Lords that Anubis is destroying all of the Tok'ra on Revanna!"_

_Harry lurched to his feet. "Transport me!" Harry demanded._

_A flash of white light put him right beside Michael on the control deck. "Ryver?"_

"_We alerted him as soon as we heard." Michael announced. "Before we called you. He's already jumping to Revanna with the Praenuntius, Neptos, and Evitos."_

"_If Anubis is hitting them like he hit Melatai Prime, he's going to be swamped." Harry declared. "The Alia?" He asked a few of the Nox._

"_On our homeworld." One of them told him. "We've called for them already. They are lifting off from the surface and will jump to Revanna to search for survivors."_

"_Harry." Michael prompted. "Selmak and Daniel?"_

_We wait only long enough to get Daniel out. Lock onto him and as soon as he is alone, beam him straight to the cargo ship." Harry ordered. "Then tractor them and put us through a Vortex jump straight into orbit over Revanna."_

"_Supreme Commander!" An Asgard agreed and they started working on battle preparations. Readying their combat drones and the Furling Battlesuits ready to go down onto the surface._

"_Harry, calm down a little." Michael wrapped an arm around him. "What's the matter?"_

"_Martouf is down on Revanna, and he might already be dead." Harry grumbled._

"_We have transported Daniel Jackson onto the cargo ship and locked on with a tractor." One of the Asgard announced._

"_Transmit to the cargo ship, audio only." Harry ordered. "Daniel, Selmak, Jacob." Harry announced. "We are going to lock you to a docking cradle and then jump to Revanna. Our fleet is already moving to attack but it'll be rough. Stay where you are. This jump is going to be weird for you."_

"We may already be too late._" Daniel told him._

_Harry gestured to his crew who made the Astari leap into action. White light shot up in a disk from just in front of where the cargo ship was attached to one of the smaller docking cradles and Harry could only imagine what Selmak, Jacob, and Daniel thought was happening to them._

* * *

**Revanna - 3.4 seconds later**

"I figure we need to go about twenty-five miles that direction." Jack said gesturing behind him as he worked on a makeshift stretcher for Lt. Elliot.

"With this terrain, I figure we can make a mile every fifteen minutes. That should hopefully get us to the sensors in under nine hours." Sam said as she was giving Elliot some medicine. At that moment, the sky erupted with white light, blinding Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Elliot. Once the group recovered from the initial burst of light, they looked up and saw the light collapsing into the largest ship any of them had ever seen in their lives.

"Sam?" Jack asked looking at her. "Is it just me or did a giant space ship appear out of nowhere above our heads?"

"It seems so sir, although that didn't look like any hyperdrive I've ever seen." She replied looking confused. As soon as she finished saying that, the group saw flashes of white all around them.

"Those seem to be Asgard teleport beams. Could not that ship belong to them?" Teal'c asked.

"It's entirely possible, although I don't remember seeing anything resembling that during my time on Othala, and at that point, they told me their most powerful ship was the O'Neill, which looked nothing like that." Sam answered. "Also, this isn't a protected planet, so they would have no reason to be here." Just then, a giant metal something walked out of the woods toward them.

Sam, Jack, and Teal'c immediately pointed their weapons at the new arrival, but it just ordered in a strangely distorted voice "Identify yourselves!"

"The name is Colonel O'Neill, who are you?" Jack replied a bit wearily.

"Scanning." The thing that seemed to be a giant metal person said in its distorted voice as though it hadn't heard Jack's question. "Confirmed. Prepare yourselves for transport to the Astari."

* * *

**Revanna Orbit**

"Harry, is it me, or did that feel like it took longer than it should have?" Michael asked once they appeared back in normal space.

"Yeah, it did." Harry said frowning. "We can run a diagnostic on the Vortex Drive once we finish here. Scanners report. What are we dealing with?"

"Sensors report eighteen Ha'tak vessels in orbit and fifty Al'kesh currently bombing the planet." The Asgard manning the sensors informed him.

"Furling Battle Armors and Battle Droids have all been transported to the surface to deal with the surface troops." The Asgard in charge of the teleports reported.

"What about the Praenuntius, Evitos, Neptos, and Alia?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere in sight." The Nox replied.

"They should be here by now. See if you can contact them. In the meantime, shields up and hail the Ha'taks." Harry ordered. "Attention all Ha'tak ships, I am Supreme Commander Harry of the Great Races Alliance. You are ordered to leave this planet now or face annihilation."

"**I am Lord Zipacna! The Asgard have no jurisdiction here. How we deal with the Tok'ra plague is none of your business.**" Was the arrogant reply of the Goa'uld in charge of the Ha'tak fleet.

"Your master, Anubis, isn't a System Lord. You have ten seconds to leave before I start firing." Harry sent back, a little confused about why Zipacna thought he was an Asgard. Despite the warning, all eighteen Ha'taks powered up their weapons and shields and launched hundreds of Death Gliders at the Astari.

After the allotted ten seconds, Harry ordered the weapons online and to start firing. The darkness of space was suddenly lit up with hundreds of little golden dots streaking towards the Death Gliders while the main spire weapons powered up and prepared to fire on the Ha'taks themselves.

"Supreme Commander. A group has just been beamed to the hospital; two humans, one Jaffa, and one blended human. The blended human is gravely injured and has been placed on a healing bed already. The Tau'ri only have minor injuries." The Asgard manning the transport informed Harry.

"Thanks." Harry told him. "Michael, can you take over from here? I'm going to go check on our guests."

"Yeah, go take care of your friends. I got this." Michael told him. Harry transported himself to the hospital and saw Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all surrounding one of the beds with someone he didn't recognize lying on it.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c! I'm glad you are ok! Where is Lantash and Jolinar?" Harry asked, startling those standing around the bed and causing them to turn around and point their weapons directly at him.

"Who are you?" Why did you bring us here? What were those things on the surface?" Jack demanded.

"It's me. Harry. You don't recognize me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Should we?" Sam asked.

"_Harry. We identified the blended human brought up. It's Lantash._" Michael informed Harry telepathically.


End file.
